First Attempt
by PinecestFics1149
Summary: Hey guys,so,this is my first story ever,don't judge. I'm sorry if it sucks, but this is a test fic so yeah. Basically,in this story, Dipper is afraid to tell Mabel his feelings for her,but,little does he know, she has the same feelings for him. PINECEST WARNING,you have been warned,pinecest shipper's only! So enjoy, and review whether you liked my idea or not!
1. Introduction

A/N: This my first story ever,so,don't judge. Also,I'm a very busy guy,so,so,sorry if I don't update for awhile. And,this is a PINECEST story,so if you don't like it stay the fuck out of here.


	2. Realization

A/N: I'm writing this on my tablet so, forgive spelling mistakes. Plus I didn't use any time what so ever to think, so I kinda just threw this out there.

Dipper's P.O.V

I just sat there reading journal 3,as always,and Mabel was playing with waddles. We were in our room because Grunkle Stan had closed up shop( That's the only time I'm gonna mention Stan)so we had the rest of the day to ourselves. Soos had went home a long time ago, and Wendy was at home too. (This is necessary) Grunkle Stan was on vacation,and Grunkle Ford was in Washington D.C., so like I said, to ourselves. It was kinda boring but we managed. I looked over at Mabel and stared. _Wow,she's beautiful, I've never noticed._ _ **What are you saying Dipper, she's your sister! You're sick.**_ _No I'm not serious am I? Nonononono I can't be thinking this. Snap out of it dammit Dipper. Ugh. Of all people, why my sister? But it feels so right though. Oh well. I've gotta think about this._

Mabel's P.O.V

Aww... I thought, waddles is so cute! Wait, was Dipper staring at me? I blushed. Dipper never stares at me like that. If he ever found out that I love him more than I should, he would freak! I couldn't stand him not talking to me. I shivered at the thought of it. Dipper must have noticed me shivering because he was on my bed now. "Are you ok Mabel?" "Y-Yeah" I stuttered. "OK Mabel, but if you need anything, let me know." "O-Ok" I managed to stutter out. He went back to his bed and continued reading. _Do I like Dipper? I only stutter around boys I like. No! I can't like my bro-bro, can I? I think I'm in love with Dipper. Well shit. I'm seriously in love._ Oh boy. I thought.


	3. Confession

A/N: I know 3 chapters in one day,but I thought I should do one more chapter. So I haven't told you the twins' age yet so they are 15 and more "developed" I guess you could say. This chapter is called confession for a reason. So, enjoy!

Dipper's P.O.V

I sat there confused about my feelings for hours. Luckily Mabel was in the shower right now. So I had time to think about this. _So,what do I really think about my sister? Well,she's cute,uhhh...she's silly in a good way,she's gotten pretty smart over the years. I think I've finally figured it out! I think I love her! How's that you dick for a brain?_ _ **Noooooooo! You're actually right.**_ _I'm always right. Oh no. How am I gonna tell Mabel? She'll freak! Or will she?No, I can't think like that of course she'll freak! Shit shit shit shit! Should I just tell her?_ _ **No that's a bad idea!**_ _You're right. I should wait until tonight. I'm planning a movie night tonight anyways._

Mabel's P.O.V

I was in the shower so I had some time to think. I lowered my voice to a whisper so no one could hear me through the shower. "OK so to recap, I'm in love with Dipper and I can't tell him or anyone. The best thing to do is let it happen when it happens.""But when will that be?" Once I was done thinking I got out of the shower and got dressed,dried my hair,and walked out of the bathroom. My eyes went wide at the sight of the room. It had a love seat in the corner along with a TV a few feet away. Dipper was on the love seat holding a movie in his hands. I couldn't wait to find out what he was holding!

Dipper's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I did to the room! It was so much cleaner than before! It looked nice in here. I was sitting on a love seat and holding me and Mabel's favorite movie, a classic called, _The Breakfast Club. (_ That was the only movie's name I could think of) Mabel said, " OMG DIPPER WHAT IS THIS!" She was obviously excited about this, even though she didn't even know I was going to do this."What do you think it is?" "It' movie night sis!" Mabel's eyes went wider with what I could swear had stars in them. After the movie was over, we just sat there, staring off into space. I was blushing, seing as how she was so close that her nipples were digging into me. But I let her sit there. I didn't mind it. After all, I did have a crush on her. After 5 minutes like this I finally decided to speak up. " Hey M-M-Mabel?" "Yeah, Dipper?" " I,well it's complicated." What is it Dipper? Just tell me! Spill it!" "Mabel, I-I-I-I-Uh I-I-I love you more than I should!" "Awwww Dipper I love you too." No Mabel not like that, I mean like a boyfriend would love a girlfriend." Mabel's eyes went wide with realization. _Dammit, I shouldn't have told her. I knew she'd freak._ But right before I could get up and run, she said something that surprised me, " Really? Cause I love you too." I gasped at that group of words directed at me. Then, I passed out.

A/N: **Well I thought I should say some things so here I go, 1, I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS, If that wasn't obvious. 2,Remember, this fanfic is just a test, so this is not my first real idea even though it is an idea. Just not the first idea. 3, Don't forget to review to let me know if you like it and I should continue or don't like and I should discontinue the story. And 4, Bill MIGHT be included in a future chapter.**


	4. Info

**_So this is an A/N because I needed and still need to say some things regarding well, Ch.2 Realization and CH.3 Confession. So let's start with CH.2. I guess I'll reveal some secrets in both chapters but first,like I said, CH.2. The reason Dipper said he needed to think about his situation is because he hadn't pieced it all together yet. That was obvious though, the real reason is something I would write down if I was doing a Mature story, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. Mabel had said "Oh boy" because she'd just figured out that she'd loved him her whole life. CH.1. I didn't think I would write about CH.1 because it was just an A/N but I have something to say about it anyway, The main reason I don't want any pinecest haters is not because I hate them or all my stories are going to be pinecest,I'd be lying if I'd said those things, but the main reason is I don't want anymore bullshit "pinecest is wrong" comments or anything negative about pinecest on pinecest fanfics or blobs, or anything really. If you don't like it, just simply avoid it. Plus, it's all fiction. FAN fiction at that. Anything can happen. Finally CH.3. Before I rant on haters anymore. So. The reason Mabel took a shower is because she really needed one. Like, really needed one. Dipper's brain is a dick because it always has a smartass comment. The only reason I said bill MIGHT be in a chapter is his death in weirdmageddon but without the weirdmageddon part. Well, that's it until I think of something else._** **Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is hologram, buy,gold,buy!** ** _Bill! Get the hell, gimme that! Sorry about that bill THOUGHT it would be a good idea. Anyways, next fanfiction wil be weirdmageddon but with my own twist. It will hopefully be VERY lemony/limey. So enjoy that and peace out!_**


	5. Bill's Death

**_A/N: So like I said, bill is included, but he will die shortly afterwards. Anyways, I'm writing this while listening to the weirdmageddon theme song. I like it. Enjoy! And review whether or not you liked this chapter. Speaking of chapters, I'm sorry that they're short. I write until I think it's OK to stop writing. P.S. I cried while writing this. Enjoy!_**

Mabel's P.O.V.

 _Oh shit! Is Dipper OK? Please be OK!_ "D-Dipper?" "Dipper wake up!" "DIPPER!" _Shit I shouldn't have told him! He probably hates me! No,wait a minute, he said he loves me too! Yay! I'm so happy! Now to focus on the_ _more immediate problem. Dipper._ "Hmm... Let's see... What will wake him up?" "Oh I know!" "Maybe if I put the journal next to him he'll smell the pages and ink and wake up!" _Great idea Mabel!_ _ **Aww, thanks!**_ _You're welcome!_ I went to go get the journal from his bed. I placed it next to him, hoping he would wake up.

Dipper's P.O.V.

I had passed out. I couldn't believe it! I passed out...in front of my sister. What the heck is wrong with me. In the middle of me thinking, I woke up in a dream. What the fuck? Where am I? **"Oh, but why would I tell you that, pinetree?"** Wait a second, nobody calls me that except, oh no. **"That's right pinetree, I'm back!"** "Leave me alone bill!" I said with a death look in my eyes. **"Hahahaha,no!" "You think I'm just going to let you wake u-"** I managed to wake up before he could finish. The smell of fresh ink did it! I looked at Mabel who was sitting on her bed in, oh no, sweater town. _Oh no she probably thinks I hate her, or it was her fault that I passed out._ "Mabel?" "Mabel's not here she's in sweater town." "Is she gonna come out of sweater town?" I heard her make a sound that signified that she wasn't going to come out. "Mabel, it wasn't your fault." "R-R-Really?" "No, it was-" I trailed off. Should I tell her about bill? Yeah. "Who, it was who?" I heard Mabel say. "It was Bill." "Bill? What does he want with you bro-bro?" "I don't know." I said. "Should I call Grunkle Stan or Ford?"I said. Mabel said,"We can handle this. We're the MYSTERY TWINS!" She yelled the last part. "OK,OK Mabel, we'll handle this." So, whose mind should we erase?" I said while getting the memory gun. "W-W-Wait, what are you talking about bro?"she said. " Well it's settled then, we'll erase my mind." "WHAT NO ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M NOT LOSING MY BRO-BRO LIKE THAT!" " Mabel, you're gonna have to." "No, I c-c-c-c-can't lose you now!" It was then that I noticed she was sobbing harshly into her hands. "Oh come on, Mabel, don't be like that." I walked up to her and hugged her. She returned my hug with a hug tighter than ever. "I just d-don't w-want t-to lose you."she said through sobs. " Mabel, I can't be gone forever right?" "Y-Y-Yeah I guess you're right."she said while calming down. "I'm always right."I said. That calmed her down even more. " Fine, let's do this." Mabel said after calming down completely. "Hold on Mabel, just one more thing before I'm gone." "O-Ok?" She asked confused. I leaned in quickly and kissed her right smack on the lips.

Mabel's P.O.V.

 _Eeeeeeeee! He's kissing me! I'm so happy!_ But then I remembered that I had to erase his lifetime memories. After five minutes of kissing, we backed away from each other. I spoke first. "Wow, that was AMAZING!"I said. " Yeah". He said back. "Well, I guess it's time." I said. "Yeah."he said back. " OK" I said "ALRIGHT BILL, COME AND GET ME!" He yelled. **"HAHAHAHAHAHA, What is it pinetree?" "Oh shooting star! What a pleasant surprise."** "Shut up Bill!" I said in a harsh voice, filled with hate and death. **"Well pinetree, just let me into your mind and I won't kill shooting star!"** "Wait!" Dipper said. "I'll let you into my mind!" **"Good Choice!"** "What do you even want?" Dipper said. **"Oh nothing, except for the location of Stanford!"** I looked at Dipper with a look that said, don't do this, but he said "FINE." **"It's a deal!"** and before I could stop him, he shook hands with bill.

Dipper's P.O.V.

Bill opened the door that I was in. I was holding a notebook and a pen. I looked up and smiled. **"WHAT?"** "Hehe,pretty smart huh? Trap you in here with me while Mabel erases you right out of my head."

Mabel's P.O.V.

"Come on,Mabel, you've gotta do this." I took out the memory gun and typed in Dipper Pines. I shut my eyes, which had waterfalls coming from them, and pulled the trigger.

Dipper's P.O.V.

 **"WHAT, the deals off!"** The door shut behind bill and had blue flames coming from them. _Wow, Mabel's doing it!_ **"What the, nononono!"** "Oh yeah, your going down bill." "I am smart." **"Y-Youidiot, don't you realize you're destroying your own mind too?"** "Meh it'll all be worth it to take you down." **"LET ME OUTTA HERE, LET ME OUT! Why isn't this working?"** "Hey look at me, TURN AROUND AND LOOK AT ME YOU ONE-EYED DEMON!" "You're a real wise guy but you made one fatal mistake, you messed with me and my sister!" **"Y-Your making a mistake, I'll give you anything, Money,Fame,Riches,Infinite Power,Your own galaxy,Please NO!" "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" "NRUTERYAMITAHTREWOPTNEICNAEHTEKOVNEINRUBOTEMOCSAHEMITYMLTOLOXA" "PINETREE!"** I then punched bill. It was satisfying. I then looked at a picture of me and Mabel and smiled.

Mabel's P.O.V.

I can't believe I just erased my brother's memories. That's it, I'm going to sweater town.


	6. More Info

_So another A/N because I need to say some things. This whole story is going to be written on my tablet. So,again, sorry for any spelling errors. Remember to leave a review so I know what you guys want. And I know what some of you might be thinking about the final chapter:_ _ **How can it be a pinecest if you erase Dipper's mind?**_ _Well, I can't answer that because it would give away the next chapter. So that's it for now, and don't forget to review your thoughts on last chapter! Plus, the only reason I'm updating so much right now, is because there's nothing better to do right now. So I'm gonna be updating and writing other stories a lot for a while. Also, what do you think about this story and how I didn't take any time at all to think about the plot. I'm just rolling with it for now. See ya in the next chapter! Boy, am I glad bill's dead or he would hijack this story!_


	7. Memories

_**A/N: Dammit! I'm rewriting this. I forgot to continue writing this and my tablet turned off! Oh well. It'll be fun! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Mabel's P.O.V.**_

 _ **I was in sweater town. I still couldn't believe I had just erased Dipper's memories.**_ _I felt like I should stay in sweater town forever. No,I thought, I have to be strong for Dipper._ I went downstairs and tried to find something to get his memories back. I was talking to myself while doing so. "I can't believe I erased EVERYTHING." "Why?" I said while crying softly. "Why everything?" I decided to call Grunkle Ford. After explaining everything, he said "I'm sorry Mabel." "That's OK." We said our goodbyes and I went upstairs and into our room. He was waking up. Oh boy.

Dipper's P.O.V.

I was waking up and I couldn't remember anything. I just knew that my name was Dipper Pines. That's when a cute girl came into my room. She was beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen! "DIPPER YOU'RE AWAKE!" She yelled excitedly. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "Because I'm your twin sister!" Then, I remembered something, I had a twin sister! "What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Mabel Pines!" I remember now! "I think I remember you now!"

Mabel's P.O.V.

 _Did he just say he remembers me? Oh well,not gonna argue with that!_ "I'm gonna tell you some things from our past." I said. "We had memories together?" "Yep." I took a deep breath so I could say all of this. "We first came here 2 years ago. We had a lot of weirdness going on around us,but we had the journal that told us what they were and third weakness if it had one." That's all I needed to say before he said, "I told you I wasn't going to be gone forever!" "DIPPER YOU'RE BACK!" I yelled. "Yep" he said. I was so happy! Not as happy as our first kiss. Well,his first kiss,anyways. But it was my first French kiss. I really enjoyed it. I never wanted it to end. So without warning him, I pressed my lips against him.

 _ **Dipper's P.O.V.**_

Woah! She...she...she just...kissed me...out of the blue...oh well. I returned her kiss. We kissed for a long time. So long that we didn't hear the knocking at our door. Soos walked in and his eyes went wide. We were still kissing when he said,"Uh...doods?" We instantly broke apart and I said,"Soos! Have you ever heard of privacy?" "Sorry dude. I didn't know." "Your not going to like, freak out or anything. Right?" Mabel asked. "Oh no way dudes. I'm cool with it." "Really?" We said simultaneously. "Yeah, carry on!" "Ok." And went back to kissing. He went back home and we were alone again.

 _ **A/N: Sorry I cut this one short. Had something to do. Bye!**_


	8. A Nice Night

_**A/N: Well, like I said in the title, Dipper and Mabel have a nice night. But not too nice. Rated T. If M it would've been nicer for them. And I do not intend to make this story an M. PINECEST HATERS TURN AROUND NOW!**_

Third Person View.

We just sat there kissing for a while. That's when Mabel began to get a little TOO grabby. "Woah there Mabel." "What's wrong Dipper?" "Don't get too grabby now!" "Fine Dipper" and then continued kissing. Their tounges circled each other, and sloshed around. The kept kissing for god knows how long, and they eventually fell onto the bed. THAT'S when Mabel couldn't resist the urge anymore. Without warning him, she stuck her hand down his pants. "M-Mabel!" "Hehe, you know you like it." This made Dipper blush because she was right, he did like this treatment. "You're right." Dipper said defeated. They made love that night, and enjoyed it.

The next morning

Dipper woke up first. The events of last night came flooding into his mind and he smiled at the thought of it. He had made love with the love of his life. He was very proud of it. Mabel awoke next. She clearly was more excited than Dipper about last night. Because she jumped up and down repeatedly. They kissed then went downstairs. Wendy was at the cash register and Soos was fixing the hole in the roof. He noticed the twins and said,"Sup dudes?" They said "Nothing." "Hey, Wendy!" the twins said simultaneously. "JINX" Dipper said. "Booooo." Mabel said. "Mabel,Mabel,Mabel." Wendy said. "Yes! Haha!" Mabel said. "Sup you dorks?" Wendy asked. "Nothing!" Dipper said. They walked outside and into the forest. They walked deep into the forest. They "talked" for about an hour then went back inside. Wendy was curious about what was going on. They'd been acting even weirder since this morning,they were already weird enough. "Alright you two, what's going on?" Wendy asked. "N-Nothing!" Dipper said, trying to hide the fact that he was dating his sister. "C'mon tell me!" Wendy said. "I won't judge." Wendy said. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She chanted. Finally,Mabel spoke up,"We're dating!" Wendy said,"See? Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" "You're OK with it too?" Mabel asked. "Yeah! Love is love!" "OK." Dipper said. They went back up to the attic holding hands.

 _ **A/N:That's it for now! There's not much else to say except for I cut it short so my tablet could charge and be ready for the next couple of chapters tomorrow. And I need reviews! I need to know wut u guys think of any chapter/story that I make! Some things you could share are: ideas,titles,chapter names,and,last but not least,images I could use! But mostly to let me know if you like this or any story. And remember to tell me wut u thought of CH.5: Bill's Death! That's it and peace out!**_


	9. Injury?

_**A/N: Wow! The last time I checked views,they were at 162 and now they're at 262! Does this mean it's actually good for not having a plot? Anyways,with that out of the way, yes I know where I'm going with this and next chapter. I have a lot of free time right now, so yeah. Enjoy!**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

We walked into our room hand in hand. Once we got in there, we kissed. Just like normal. After a few hours of occasionally kissing while watching our favorite TV show, we decided to go on an adventure. We walked downstairs telling Wendy and Soos that we were going on an adventure. They said OK but to come back in 2 or 3 hours. We agreed on 2 hours and walked outside. We went into the forest holding hands. I had made sure to pack waters and a snack as well as journal 3. After walking for about 30 minutes, we ran into the gnomes. _Oh no, not the gnomes. They're going to try to steal Mabel from me. I better not let that happen. I must be prepared for ANYTHING that can possibly happen._ "Well,well,well, Mabel Pines. How's life going?" The gnome leader,Jeff said. "Leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you." Mabel said. "Yeah!" I said. Then, the gnomes charged at us. I heard Mabel scream and looked over. _Oh no. Nonononononono. This can't he happening!_ She had a cut on her stomach. Blood was coming out pretty fast. I lost it. I got so mad that the gnomes were lucky to get out of there alive. After they were all gone, I ran over to Mabel tears in my eyes. I couldn't stand it when she got hurt. On MY watch. "Mabel! Are you OK?" I said while running over to her. "I'm fine." She said trying to calm me down. It wasn't going to work though. "Mabel, it's my fault you got hurt. On MY watch." I said while crying. "No, it's not your fault." She said weakly. "I'm gonna fix this Mabel." And with that, I picked her up and ran to the Mystery Shack. I busted through the door and went to our room. Soos and Wendy must have went home. I ran downstairs and grabbed the first aid kit, then went back up to our room. She was on my bed,but I didn't care. Right now, I was caring for my sister. And, girlfriend or whatever. After all that was done,and I had stopped the bleeding, she had an adhesive bandage on her stomach. Don't ask me why Stan would keep an adhesive bandage in his first aid kit. But hey, not gonna argue with that! A few hours later when she woke up, she had passed out in my arms on the way up here, must've been from the blood loss, she looked at me and smiled. "My hero." She said. "Don't mention it. I just did what any brother would do. Care for his sister." I said while smiling. "Don't forget,we have a special bond that nobody else has." She said. "I know. I know." I said and with that I hugged her tightly. She happily returned the hug. "Thank goodness you're OK!" I said. "Awwww you love me." She said trying to get a reaction out of me. _Not this time._ I thought. I kissed her and she returned it. We kissed until we needed air. Wendy came in while we were breathing. _She must've wanted to check on us._ "What's up dorks?" Wendy asked. "Nothing." I said. Then Wendy noticed the bandage on Mabel's stomach. "Woah, is Mabel OK?" She asked worried. "She's fine, I handled it." I said. "OK." She said still worried. "What happened?" Wendy asked. "Gnomes." Was all I needed to say. Mabel kissed me and I returned her kiss. Once we stopped, Wendy and I shared our "my lips are sealed" symbol and then she left. We went back to kissing. We kissed until we were tired. Once we were done kissing, we got ready for bed. We both got in my bed, seeing as how it was the most comfortable and warmest bed, and kissed each other goodnight.

 ** _A/N: So, this was only Dipper's P.O.V. and it had one long paragraph. Sorry about that. But that was all I could think of in one big paragraph. So, this story is coming to a close, because it IS a test. I'm going to end it next chapter and move on. So please review whether you liked it or not and peace!_**


	10. Final

_**A/N: Sorry aat I'm ending this so soon. I planned to write more chapters than this. Then I realized that without a plot, I'm basically going nowhere with this story. So, this is it. Enjoy the final chapter of my first attempt at a fanfic!**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

We woke up the next morning. It was actually 9AM, but whatever. We kissed and then got ready for the rest of the day. It was Saturday so there wasn't much to do. Mabel couldn't leave the house to be sure she didn't get hurt again or worse. _I can't think like that,she'll be fine._ Soos came by and asked if he could stay for the day. Of course, we let him. He said thanks and went to the kitchen. He spends most of his time there unless it's work,or Stan is home. We were watching TV because there was nothing better to do. After a couple of hours we decided to get something to eat. I went to the kitchen and started making us lunch. It was 1:30 when I finished making lunch. Luckily I read the cookbook cover to cover 3 times. So I knew what I was doing. I brought our lunch to our room,after discovering the hard way that she had went up there. She thanked me and I said "You're welcome." I ate my lunch then we kissed. We kept kissing for awhile. She got in my lap without breaking the kiss. She put her right hand on the back of my head. I put mine on the back of her head. She put her other arm on my back and I did the same. I made sure not to hurt her stomach worse than it already was. _Finally,I can kiss the girl I've always loved. Wait, always. Huh, I've always loved her. Cool._

Mabel's P.O.V.

I wanted to make love again. I wanted it badly. And we did! I enjoyed it. _I love that the boy I've always loved made love with me. And I enjoyed it! Finally, no more secrets, no more lies, I've got everything I want right here. And I like that. Well, let's see what tomorrow brings._

 _ **PLEASE READ!**_

 ** _A/N:Well, that's it. It's done. So, basically they live a long and happy life and all goes right. Mabel heals well and never gets hurt again. They adopt a child and name him Tyrone. A long happy life. Now, like I said, I don't want to end this story. I want to make the best,most lemony, pinecest fanfic I can think of. But, I'm actually going to think of a plot this time. Review and share your thoughts on this story, and tell me ideas for my weirdmageddon pinecest story. What should I call it? What should happen? What should I use for the image? Anything. And the more support I get on the weirdmageddon story, the better I can make that story. So enjoy that. But for right now, peace!_**


End file.
